


Joystick

by King_Claus_The_First



Category: Original Work
Genre: Dry Humping, F/F, F/M, Gay Sex, Gen, Harems, Lots lots and lots of gay sex, Lots of gay sex, M/M, Masturbation, Multi, Other, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Porn With Plot, Porn with Feelings, Sex, The main character is actually bi but he is partial to dick, Video Game Mechanics, Worldbuilding
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-01-27
Updated: 2021-01-27
Packaged: 2021-03-13 19:13:50
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,272
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29033724
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/King_Claus_The_First/pseuds/King_Claus_The_First
Summary: Waking up being greeted by a seemingly all powerful being with no memories of who one is should be unnerving.If Axel is honest, it actually is. But he is also unnaturally hot, so there's that.And in a world of magic, warrios, technology and more, Axel decides one thing...To have a lot of sex, like no one ever has.
Relationships: Original Female Character/Original Female Character, Original Female Character/Original Male Character, Original Male Character(s) & Original Male Character(s), Original Male Character/Original Male Character
Kudos: 5





	Joystick

**Author's Note:**

> So, as I promised, I have decided to post the very first chapter of my first published original work, thank you very much! A fair warning, while I will work to develop the plot, sex will be something I will focus on. A lot. Also, updates will be as consistent as I can manage, since I'm starting a new job plus my work as a freelancer, which I use it to bring food to the table for my family.
> 
> Game mechanics start from the next chapter.
> 
> Disclaimer: ... No, sorry, this one actually belongs to me. I'm creating the plot, character and scenary.

The floor was cold but strangely soft under him. But as comfortable as it was, it was weird that he couldn’t remember anything about how he came to lie there…

“Well, now… You are awake, yes?” a soft but deep voice seemed to whisper in his ear.

He opened his eyes and got up slowly unto his hands and knees. Disoriented, he looked around, noting that other than the floor under him –which he noticed looked like black marble, despite it having felt like a pillow before– he was surrounded by white, fluffy clouds. 

“Up and at them, boy. As much as I enjoy the show, we do have things to do today.”

It was then that he turned to the voice that had been speaking to him. As he got up on his feet and finally saw what was behind him, his eyes locked into iridescent green eyes that regarded him with ill-concealed amusement and interest.

He felt his mouth go dry as he took in the man sitting in a lone throne that seemed to be carved in from diamond. His unblemished, darkly tanned skin looked delicious as it stretched over perfectly sculpted muscle, also making his eyes and platinum blond hair seem as if they glowed.

“The back looked appetizing and I see the front is just as much of prime meat.”

His words confused him. Who was this man? Where were they? What was he talking about? Why was he so…?

“Are you done?”

“I-,” he swallowed, for some reason expecting his mouth to feel like cotton, but he soon found out that, while he could do with some water, he didn’t feel horribly thirsty. “I’m sorry… It’s just… You are very beautiful,” fuck! Why did he say that?

The gorgeous man raised an eyebrow. “Uh… I have been called many things, but I have never been called beautiful. I admit, you are quite gorgeous yourself,” that comment made him blush. “So, what is your name?”

His name? For a moment, he seemed to be unable to recall it, before a word suddenly came to his head.

“Axel Longwood,” the man’s lips turned into a smirk but he nodded in acknowledgment.

“You wouldn’t be able to pronounce my name, so for convenience’s sake, call me Lord Mael. I am the ruler of this plane.”

A beat of silence followed before Axel spoke again.

“Where is here?”

Lord Mael chuckled. He waved one of his hands and the clouds around them seemed to clear. They appeared to be above a forest, but it was completely different to anything that Axel could recall; the trees didn’t only have green leaves and brown bark, but instead, some trees had green bark and multicolored leaves, or both were of a single color. 

To the far side, he saw a mountain so tall that it seemed like it could breach the sky. The gray rocks looked, even from their distance, extremely sharp, and an ominous aura seemed to envelop it completely. 

To the other side, though, he spied a town. But before he could see any more details, the clouds came back.

“This world is called Kenjonn. I created it for my own amusement. The people here live, fight and fuck to their heart’s content, and they bring me endless amounts of entertainment,” Lord Mael explained, looking impossibly pleased with himself.

“So no philanthropic reason and bullshit about it, eh?” Axel asked, finding the being’s extreme honesty somehow refreshing.

“Oh, well, I don’t enjoy unnecessary conflict, but I do like to see some drama. And watching people having sex is a favorite kink of mine, you see.”

“Have sex?”

“Indeed. Sex and nudity are so common here… Don’t you find it exciting? An uncountable amount of women-”

“I like women just fine, but I prefer men…”

Mael stopped talking and looked at him with a slightly unsettling stare, making Axel wonder if he had screwed up. He hadn’t even meant to say that, he hadn’t even known he was into men, but it had escaped out all the same.

“You do, don’t you? Even better, then.” Mael practically purred. “Regardless, people come here from many other dimensions, all of them having different backgrounds and abilities. My Celestials, beings that I have also created or recruited, sometimes deign someone worthy of their choosing to carry one of their booms.”

“Booms,” Axel parroted.

“Yes. Gifts, abilities, armors, weapons, skills… I myself have given my blessing to one or two that have caught my eye the first time they arrive here and are brought before me but I have to say, there’s something about you that is just… Intriguing. This is the first time I’m actually considering handing out an actual boom.”

Axel gulped at noting how Mael’s stare intensified. “Thank you?” 

Lord Mael just smiled. “The main goal here is for you to enjoy your life in any way you seem fit. The souls that are collected from other dimensions, such as yourself, are given a new chance here that they simply didn’t have in their former life.”

“Wait… My former life? Did I die before I came here?”

“Yes. It was… A tragedy, I dare to say. A freak occurrence,” the being shook his head, as if trying to get rid of an unpleasant thought. “You might remember in time, but I won’t worry you with unnecessary information. For now… Why don’t you take a look at yourself?”

A mirror appeared beside Axel, which he used to take the first look at himself since… Well, he couldn’t say.

He didn’t look a day over twenty. Perhaps even nineteen.

His hair was a short, attractive mess of black with some spare locks of red and blond. His melted caramel eyes were big and expressive. His skin, also tanned but lighter in color than Mael’s, covered his decently shaped and toned physique, all of which he could see since he was completely naked. His hand went to his crotch as he tried, with a little difficulty, to cover his generous manhood.

Mael chuckled in amusement. 

“There’s no need for that, gorgeous. You have absolutely nothing to be ashamed of. I’m sure that if you wanted to, you could create quite the interesting Harem…”

“Harem?”

“Got your attention, didn’t I?” Mael smiled when Axel blushed heavily. “Harems are a bit common here, too, although not everyone is fit to be a Harem Master. In simple terms, if you do choose that route, you’d be recruiting people, lovers, to be yours and for you to be theirs. You can decide the focus of the Harem later, too.”

“If I recruit people… I can recruit anyone, right?”

“In theory. The person would have to be willing to be part of your Harem first and then you need to register them. You will need to register yourself as a Harem Mater, too. In case someone already is in a Harem, you would have to win them over and then convince or force the other Harem Master to let them go.”

Axel was silent for a few moments before a small smile worked itself onto his face.

“That means I could recruit you, right?”

Mael’s face turned serious as his eyes flashed, and Axel wondered if he was about to die all over again.

“Well, aren’t you cute? I would say you have balls but that nice pair I saw was evidence enough already,” the being’s face turned contemplative for a moment. “Come here,” he gestured with his fingers and Axel was lifted by some invisible force and pulled through the air until he found himself straddling Mael’s lap, hands coming to rest on his hips and Axel got a hold of the being’s shoulders to stabilize himself. Mael’s hand then ran up his body, his fingers gently caressing his skin until it made its way up to the back of his neck. “You truly are delectable,” he cooed, eyes intense as they admired every inch of the body before him, pausing for a couple of seconds on the member that was less than a foot in front of his face, which he noticed was starting to harden a little. He then looked up, locking eyes with Axel. “Just for your boldness, I’ll give you three things.

“First, I’ll give you the Boom of Game Reality. No one has ever been given this, so make sure you use it right…

“Second, you will carry my mark. It will be not only proof of my blessing, but it will also prove that you are my favored one,” as he said this, his other hand reached down to Axel’s perineum, where he pressed lightly with the tips of his finger. A pleasant warm radiated from there for a second before it was replaced by a searing heat that lasted merely a second that, nevertheless, left him breathless. 

“And third… Consider this an incentive. You are really cute, so if you impress me enough, I’ll give you more of where this comes from,” following that, Mael pulled Axel’s face toward him, locking their lips together and kissing him deeply but so ridiculously gently, that Axel couldn’t help whimpering.

Axel didn’t notice when his eyes closed, much less when he lost consciousness once again.

When Axel opened his eyes again, it was to a clear blue sky above him. The light of the sun was warm where it touched his skin, but a gentle breeze cooled him off. He sat up slowly, quickly realizing that he was sitting on soft, lush grass and that his body was now covered by a soft, blue Henley and plain black pants and shoes.

Since he didn’t feel any kind of dizziness, Axel quickly got on his feet and looked around. 

To his surprise, he found himself in a garden with a lone, plain marble fountain in the middle. The place had wooden fences, beyond which he saw a few short buildings. Turning around to take everything in, he noted that there were a few people outside of the fence, all of them giving him curious looks or kind smiles. He also saw the entrance to the garden, from where a blonde girl was sending him a radiant smile and waving him over.

Axel walked over, passing through the entrance. He barely had time to feel as if he had broken glass before the girl brazenly pulled him to her and gave him a hug.

“Hello, newbie! Welcome to Baari Town, the home of New Beginnings!” the girl released and then grinned at his dumbfounded expression. “My name is Olivia. I welcome the new people who are coming to Kenjonn for the first time! The Celestials don’t usually go into many details about the world, so a group of people, including myself, have taken the duty to explain the basis to the newbies.”

She seemed a little overwhelming but Axel couldn’t deny that her enthusiasm had at least relaxed him somewhat. So, as they started walking, with Olivia in the lead, Axel directed a smile at her.

“It’s nice to meet you, Olivia. My name is Axel. Lord Mael didn’t explain a lot, so I’ll gladly take your help with filling me in,” he had continued to walk forward, not noting the moment Olivia had paused behind him. When he did, though, she found her frozen in place with her eyes staring widely at him. “Did I say anything wrong?” his question seemed to snap her out of her stupor. Olivia looked around, before closing the space between them.

“You met Lord Mael?” she whispered. “Like… He was the one to receive you?”

“I… Yes…?”

“Oh, Lord. You must be something special, then,” she looked him up and down, sizing him. “He gave you his blessing too, I guess?” Axel nodded at that, for some reason not wanting to tell her that he had been given more than that. “I have only heard of two people who have Lord Mael’s blessing… Well! No matter! We have some other things to discuss.”

Olivia ended up pulling him inside a small restaurant on the street they were walking on. It was homey and warm, with wooden floors that seemed old but well taken care of, and the brick walls were painted pale pink, and decorated tastefully with some pictures and freaky but beautiful looking flowers. There were probably ten tables in all, of which only one was occupied. 

Just as they sat down, two menus and a pair of glasses full of water appeared in front of each of them, startling Axel. Olivia only chuckled and told him to order anything he wanted by pressing the name of the dish on the menu.

“Next time, it’s your treat,” she made him promise and Axel agreed with a short nod. Once they both ordered, the menus disappeared and they finally got to talk.

“As I said, this is Baari town; everyone who is new to this world comes through here. The garden where you woke up in is the Alma Garden. There’s no set time for new people to appear.”

“So everyone who lives here has actually died and been reborn?”

“Nope. There are people who were born here, actually. They are descendants of the ones who inhabited this world first, a few hundred years ago.”

“How do you people handle so many? I mean…”

“No, no, I get it,” she waved his concern. “People do die here. There is a cycle of life and death, but births… Pregnancy is really rare here. It’s like… Fifty to eighty births a years , more or less the same number of deaths, natural or otherwise, and each section can easily sustain life without worrying about overpopulation.”

Axel didn’t say anything else for a couple of minutes. He wasn’t quite sure how, but there were flashes of his past life, just little glimpses of knowledge that let him know that the world he came from was very different. Overpopulation, pollution, senseless conflict… This new world sounded like a utopia so far. He supposed that Lord Mael had decided that he wanted his own world to be as perfect as he could possibly create it.

“You said something about sections? What are those?”

“Ok, pay attention to this. It’s really important!” Olivia grabbed a paper napkin and pulled a pen out of her pocket. “See, Kenjonn isn’t a planet, exactly, but a whole dimension divided in different sections,” she drew a large circle, from which he also drew some lines coming out of it and then smaller circles for each line. “We have the prime, which houses Baari Town along with a collection of towns and cities, including the Capitol, Diaxa the Imperial City.

“From there, we connect by Portals to each of the other twelve main sectors, which then have their own sub-sectors and stuff. You can learn more about them if you visit them, though. I have only ever been to Diaxa and Vorsa, in the plane of Magic.

“There are also many types of people here; magic users, warriors, ninjas, dragons, nobles, half-creatures and everything in between. There are also monsters of every kind, beings that you can barely imagine and so much more!

“When you enter Kenjonn, you usually don’t know who you are or what you are good at or anything, really. Newbies usually take little time to discover their talents and the things they like. They also take some odd jobs while they get on their feet.”

“Oh-ho! You are getting more thorough with your explanations, Livi, honey!” Axel and Olivia turned to see a tall, heavy set woman with ebony skin, barely older than them. Her hair was set in long dreadlocks, all of them a mixture of soft pinks and blues, and pulled back as a ponytail. She wore a classical waitress uniform, but with a vibrant orange shirt instead of a white one.

Axel noted that she was carrying a large tray, from where she swiftly grabbed the plates and glasses to set in front of him and Olivia.

“Shanty! It’s good to see you!” Olivia beamed at her and Shanty bent down to kiss her cheek softly. 

“Now, who is this boy with you? I don’t think Clarissa is going to accept sausage in our Harem, even if he is rather handsome,” Shanty winked at him, showing that she was mostly joking.

“Oh, love, no. Shanty, this is Axel, he arrived in Kenjonn around twenty minutes ago. Axel, this is one of my Harem mates, Shantou but she goes by Shanty.”

“Nice to meet you, Shanty,” Axel smiled at her.

“You too, hon. Well, I’m going back to the kitchen, I still have stuff to do. Axel, if you need a job for a couple of weeks, I’m going to be needing a hand soon.”

“Oh, we’ll go to the placing office after this!” Olivia said.

“Placing office?”

“People come to this world with nothing but the clothes they are wearing, so the placing office was created to give you a little bit of money and a temporary room in an inn while you get on your feet. They also help you find your talents in case you are struggling or don’t know what to do.”

A while later, Axel and Olivia entered a small wooden building with a simple sign that said Placing Office. Entering, Axel saw that there was an older man sitting behind a single desk with a simple laptop. He perked up when he saw the pair.

“My, my, I haven’t seen you in a bit! Hello, Olivia. I see you are bringing a newbie,” the man said with a jovial tone. “Who are you, young man?”

“Hi, Mr. Smith. This is Axel Longwood.”

Smith was taping on his laptop and soon as he had the name.

“Here it is. Axel Longwood, arrived on January 27. Oh?”

“Something wrong?” asked Axel.

“Not wrong so much as unusual,” he rummaged through the desk for a moment before pulling out a regular looking box. “We normally only have a money pouch for every new person but… Well, this was waiting for you… Well, for now just report to the Pear Inn and they will have a room for you for the next couple of weeks. You can pay for more days or move out at any time after that. Have a good day.”

Axel receives the box with a thanks, and he and Olivia walk out of the Office in short order. They end up sitting on a bench at some park where Axel proceeds to open it. 

There are two things inside.

“That’s the money pouch; it should have 500 Gs. You can buy a change of clothes and some food with that while you find a job or decide what to do with your life,” as she explains, Axel takes out the second thing and the girl’s eyes go wide. “Fuck… I haven’t seen one of those in a long while!”

“What is it?”

“A home amulet. Basically, they take you to a pocket dimension that is still connected to this one. Harem Masters use them as a type of portable home-base. They are super expensive.”

“How expensive?”

“What my harem earns in a year wouldn’t cover even half.”

“Fuck.”

Olivia sighs. “We should get going.”

“What else do I have to do?”

"Honestly? Go to the Inn and then explore the place the amulet will take you. If I had to guess, Lord Mael probably has something to do with it, so maybe you will be even more surprised."

Since it sounded as good a plan as any, Olivia tagged along to drop him off at the Inn, giving him a hug and instructions on how to find her the next day in case he needed anything.

Entering his room, Axel deposited the box on the table in front of the window and then threw himself on his back onto the bed.

"Long day, Mr Longwood?" a familiar voice purred suddenly. Axel jumped at the sound, coming face to face with Lord Mael. The being leaned against the wall opposite to Axel and dressed in a beautiful silver toga. 

"Lord Mael!? What are you doing here?" Axel almost yelled, unsuccessfully attempting to calm down. 

Mael pouted at him and the expression had no right to look as adorable as it did on him.

"Why, since I came to explain in further detail about those wonderful gifts I gave you I expected a warmer welcome. Besides, I thought that my suitor would be happy to see me."

"I am," Axel answered after a pause. "I mean, I'm happy to see you, Milord. I just wasn't expecting it."

"Milord?" Mael quirked an eyebrow. "I like that. Is that what you will call me if you manage to convince me to let you ride me?"

It was obviously a bait and somehow, for some reason, Axel wanted to take it. "No. It's what I'll call you when you ride me," the Lord's expression changed then to something intense and his tongue came out to lick his upper lip lightly. _"He seems to like it,"_ Axel thought as he pressed a little bit further. "Maybe if you are good, I'll let you suck off another of the members of my Harem and have everyone else cum all over you."

An instant later, he was being slammed against the wall and for a moment. Axel thought he had managed to piss the powerful being off and was about to become a bloody stain on the floor. Instead, though, familiar lips were pressing themselves against his own and a hand was inside his pants, grabbing his rapidly hardening cock with a delicious roughness that knocked the breath out of him and forced him to break off the kiss to moan. Mael let him, taking his time to kiss and nip his jaw and neck with a gentleness that contradicted his hand. 

"You think you can goad me like that and remain with the upper hand?" Mael's hand cupped his balls and he pulled them, moving up to swallow the sounds that escaped Axel's mouth. "Very well, smart mouth, you probably won't need my help figuring things out this time. Take care, yes?"

And then he was gone, leaving Axel with his pants tented obscenely.

"Fuck, damn it!" Axel wasn't upset about being left without actually explaining anything. Instead, he was pissed that Mael wasn't touching him anymore.

Axel divested himself completely then, his long, heavy erection pointing the way as he again sat on the bed. His hands caressed his own body slowly, trying to calm down and he couldn't help shivering in arousal, feeling the ghost of those expert hands on his body and of lips that _claimed_ him so fully.

Axel grabbed his cock, whimpering when he mimicked the way Mael had held him. The tip was releasing a lot of fluid, evidence of how aroused he had become even after that short interaction.

Not wanting to prolong it, Axel started to jerk off, slow but earnestly. His other hand moved closer to his mouth and he stuck two fingers inside, shivering a little at the pressure on his tongue and wishing they were Mael's fingers or better yet, his cock.

He wondered if the being was actually watching him right then and that thought sent a wave of excitement running through his body. _"Well… I better put on a show,"_ he thought as pulled his fingers from his mouth.

Axel raised his legs and a soft sigh of pleasure left his lips when the wet tips of his fingers started to rub against his hole. He took a few seconds, wetting himself with his spit and even taking some of his abundant pre-cum in order to prepare.

Once he had deemed himself wet enough, Axel pressed a finger inside, the pleasure of it nearly distracted him enough from the fact that the finger entered with almost no resistance.

Noting that, Axel pushed the second finger inside himself, hissing in pained pleadure at the stretch as he found his prostate. 

That truly set him off.

"Oh, fuck, Mael…," the name of the object of his lust came out in a needy whimper and he fervently hoped the being was watching him, observing how much Axel desired him after only a few scare meetings. 

He picked up speed, the fingers massaging his prostate and the hand rubbing his cock up and down reducing him to a mess of sweat and pure arousal, images of being taken by Mael, of taking him in every position, had Axel panting, moaning, whimpering and begging for more.

It didn't take long for the pleasure to build up and with a choked sob, Axel started to cum, white, scalding ropes of semen painting his stomach and even some reaching his face. 

The orgasm having taken a lot out of him, he barely managed to get his fingers out of himself before he was surrendering to sleepness.

Mael stared through a portal vision as the human slowly succumbed to tiredness and he couldn't help the hungry grin on his face even as he licked the evidence of his own private session from his fingers. 

It wasn't the first time he watched something like this in his millennia of existing, but he had rarely found himself reacting to someone like how he reacted to Axel

It had never been so strong since...

The little human was bound to be interesting, Mael considered, and he wondered how much entertainment this was going to bring him. 

"Well, for now, I do have some work to do."

**Author's Note:**

> So... Like it? This is certanly going to be a fun project to work with. Next chapter will be out... Actually not before too long, I'm already half way done with it.
> 
> Grammar, spelling and other such mistakes, please let me know And comments, too. My inner writer craves the feedback. See y'all!


End file.
